


LOCKED IN

by maraudersreign



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Mirror Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersreign/pseuds/maraudersreign
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are Head boy and Head girl their 8th year..Everything seems to come rising to the surface  when a certain Slytherin manages to get them stuck in a bathroom together.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	LOCKED IN

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 5 am... when I should very well be sleeping! Hope you all enjoy this little trope I’ve decided to venture in. ;) 
> 
> Oh — and of course be thankful for our Theodore Nott.

The door shut. It was no longer just her in the small confinement of their bathroom — the _head girl_ and _head boy_ bathroom. She heard the doorknob click and she knew immediately what had happened. 

Draco and Hermione were locked in. 

She’d just gotten out of the shower, her hair dripping wet and her robe just barely wrapped around her petite frame. Her heart hammered in her chest, she didn’t have her bloody wand. _Fuck._ She couldn’t cast an unlocking charm, and now she’d been cornered in a bathroom with Draco Malfoy. 

“Fuck!” Draco screamed out as his hand fisted into a ball and rammed into the door. 

“ _Malfoy—_ how did this happen?” She asked.

He hadn’t turned around, not once since he was pushed back into the small room. She knew he felt the reminisce of the water that had just been running, fogging up the large mirror just beside them. 

He hissed under his breath, and she watched as he slowly turned towards her direction. 

“Fuck if I know, you had the bloody door open and next thing I knew I was tumbling back into this fucking bathroom, felt like something was pulling me in here.” His hands threaded through his hair for the twentieth time, she could tell his hands were shaking. 

_Why?_

“Granger— I have no fucking idea why that door locked. I don’t have my fucking wand— _please_ tell me you have your wand?” 

“No. I don’t— we aren’t getting out of here unless you have some way of contacting someone, because I sure as hell don't.” Her head tilted at him and she pushed the robe up onto her shoulders, leaving her thighs the only thing exposed. 

His eyes hadn’t left the tall ceiling. His eyes stayed glued to the lines running through the stone and it made her feel small. Her breathing knocked around in her chest, begging to be released. She knew being anywhere near him at the moment would stir something on the tip of her tongue and that hadn’t ever been a good idea. 

_Ah, yes._

The forbidden crush on her school bully. Who’d happen to get _Head Boy_ their eighth year, just as she earned the title of Head girl. 

Waking up and seeing him in their sitting area had dragged her down. Somehow, after the war, his features gave everything away. She understood how he felt and in her mind — Hermione found a sweet comfort in the way he knew things were fucked up. How everyone around them looked at their lives as _normal_ again. She knew that for both of them — that just wouldn’t ever be true. Not for a long time. 

Everyday, she’d read more into his looks. His pointy cheekbones, the pale of his skin. The way it just _fit._ The ripples of his muscles. _It fit._ His white-blond hair stopped just below his eyebrows. He left it messy most days and she’d let herself daydream about running her fingers through it. 

Now… oh, _Godric…_ she’d been left alone in a small room that had _way_ too much body heat engulfing their entire being. 

“ _Fuck!_ You better just keep your sodding mouth shut, Granger. I don’t want to hear a fucking thing from you.” 

Hermione staggered back. She tilted her head at him. 

“It’s not my fault! You don’t have to be so bloody rude!” Her back hit the wall and she felt her face instantly turn red with ire. 

He’d always been able to get under her skin. 

“Stuck in a fucking four-squared room with a bitch who is sour as fuck.” His back hit the opposite of the wall she’d been perched against. 

She cocked her eyebrow at him and her hands shot to her sides.

“You tell me to shut up, but you’re the one doing all the talking— how do you suggest we come up with ideas to get out of this in silence?” Her body ran hot, she couldn’t possibly look at him. He was riling her up. 

* * *

**_Three hours later._ **

Draco had given up the front he held so tightly to. His brain had fogged and the feelings he had tried so desperately to hide in a box in his mind, had suddenly broken open and his head was telling him to let the words pour out. 

He smirked, bouncing up off the wall and he stalked closer to her. His face had suddenly changed, no anger was seeping from his eyes — instead, it’d be replaced with some sort of hunger that she couldn’t quite understand.

“Like I said… sour bitch…” 

“You have nothing better to suggest nor say without an insult-” Her chest began to heave and her body felt ten times heavier as his hand grazed her cheek. 

_What was he…?_

“It seems maybe… we’ll be alone here for far too long than either of us want. We’ll go mad… absolutely bored.. and you look rather frizzled.” 

_Frizzled?_ Oh, no.. 

She must’ve started burning from head to toe again. Oh, no, no, no. 

Her throat ran dry, trying her best to swallow as much moisture as she could to dampen the rush of feeling that had swept through her mind and made her thighs clench. Images that had been dreams once, ones that looked almost like this. Nothing of it made any sorts of sense. 

“That hair of yours is spread across your shoulders and it is definitely not as tamed, your cheeks are rather flushed, Granger. Wanna tell me why that is?” 

Her head was spinning. 

He’d gone from throwing her insults — to whatever this was. 

“I’m not sure I quite understand…” 

“Aren’t you bored here? Don’t you want something to entertain yourself?” She felt his breath fan across her cheek, it nearly stained her as she turned her face to look at the shower. 

Her thighs clenched harder. 

“Don’t look away, why don’t you tell me while you _look_ at me?” She felt his hand reach for her neck. 

_Three hours has definitely gone to his head._

“What exactly are you doing?” She squeezed her eyes shut and released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been keeping in. 

His fingers grazed her skin once more, burning through her. Her robe had slightly fallen off her shoulder. 

“I want to play, Granger. You look fucking delicious and I am fucking _bored._ Do you want to play?” Her face turned back to stare at him, she’d taken note of his eyes that turned black. Looking at her as if she’d been turned to some prey. 

Her knees buckled as the words vibrated through her body. _Oh, yes,_ he sounded just like her dreams. 

“I am confused… why do you all of a sudden— want to be near me?” His fingers dropped, he looked as if he was dying to touch her. Wrap his hand around her small neck.

“Will you let me touch you, Granger?” He asked, the tone serious. 

She nodded. Of course she did. 

His hand traveled tightly around her neck. 

She couldn’t help but let out a whimper of pleasure. 

“I don’t know how long I can go anymore with watching that robe ride up your thighs. I’ve always wanted to feel you, and I know you’ve wanted me to. I’m not sure how much longer we’ll be in here, but I’m burning to touch you. Can I touch you, Hermione?” The back of her skull rubbed against the stone and she bit her lip, taking in the feel of his hand around her throat.

 _And.. oh, yes…._ She had definitely wanted this. Always wanted it.

“I… yes. Yes, touch me.” 

And then his body was flush against hers. She didn’t care about the circumstances of their situation anymore, this had been perfect. Perfect opportunity to break the ice — break the tension that had so deserved to have been severed by their tongues in each other’s throats

His left hand had been blocking the air-ways of her throat, gently as his other hand wandered to the back of her skull. His fingers became intertwined with her brown locks and he dragged her head back, exposing her neck to him. He pushed harder against her hips as his teeth instantly connected with her pulse that struck high in her throat. 

“Always wanted this….” She heard him purr against her neck, in between each suck and bite of her skin. She took them in, swallowing them whole as she rocked her own hips to meet his. The friction was needed and it tasted _fucking_ sweet. The feeling of him had been something she so desperately needed more of. 

Her breathing was out of control, trying to let the words fall off her lips as he pushed her harder into the wall of their bathroom. 

“More… I need—” 

“I know exactly what you need, Granger.” And then she felt his hand drop from her hair and it was resting on the inside of her thigh. 

“Want me to make you feel good? You want someone like me to make you come on my fingers…?” His fingers clamped hard into her thigh, waiting for her response. Of course he needed to hear it. Especially from her. 

Her arousal had coiled tighter. She felt the pressure of _want and need_ become something that made her impatient. 

“Yes.. please, I need to feel you.” The words fell off her lips as smoothly as butter. 

His hand moved closer to her core, his mouth reattached to that spot on her neck. Noises filled the bathroom as his finger moved in a small, slowed circle around her clit. 

Her hips moved with his hand, wanting him to go faster. 

“So fucking needy. Withering under my fucking fingers like a little whore.” His fingers moved faster, harder against her clit, collecting the needed moisture for him to take this any further. 

_Oh.. God’s…_

This was exactly what she needed. 

Her hips continued their motions, she started to circle them. Rubbing herself in the same pace as his godly fucking fingers. Her own hands scrambled to find his shoulders, her nails creating crests into his skin. 

“You’re going to come already, Granger? I’ve just started.” And with that, he stopped all movement. His fingers stilled and they rested against her cunt. She whimpered at his sudden halt. 

“I’ll let you come when I see fit. Stop moving your hips, you can do that when my cock fills you on our countertop.” 

“But—” 

“You will come, I promise. You’ll come a good few times. I need you to be good for me. Can you do that?” He asked.

“I’ll be so good— I need to come.” She managed to mumble into his shoulder, her face had come in contact with it as soon as he touched her. Her heart had nearly stopped, the air protruding from her lungs. Her skin had been on fire and the feel of his fingers against her skin felt like samite and ice — captivating and it left a chill spread throughout her body. 

And in that moment he slipped a finger in her. She could tell he took his time feeling of her wetness and how _good_ she felt. He curled his finger, the movement slow, _torturously slow._ Her mouth opened on his skin, right into his shoulder and she whimpered. 

“More.. _Malfoy,_ please, it’s no fair—” She stammered, her breath hot against him and she felt his own air that seeped hot from his mouth against her, groaning into her neck. 

His laugh was low as if it were mocking her plea for pleasure — _pleasure_ only he could give her. She knew that, and he definitely had that thought roaming in his head as he stopped his fingers again. 

“No fair? Imagine how long I’ve been waiting to do this to you… I want to hear you. Keep telling me how you want me to fuck you with my fingers. Do it, Granger. Use those words you’re so keen on using…” He added another finger, encouraging her to speak to him. Whimper more as he was making her come on his fingers. 

She knocked her head back against the wall, a crack against her skull that made her dizzy and it only made her want that high from his fingers more. She moved with his hand, she couldn’t help it. She needed to move her hips, the pleasure so much and her breathing was washed out from his groans and the sounds from her cunt. That made her cheeks tinge. Bright red and something of heaven only he could see. She loved it and in this very moment, he could be the one to remove her golden wings as he makes her come over and over again. She’d wanted it. She craved it and she felt his fingers ram harder inside her, she knew he tasted the craving as well. 

He had his knee pushed between her thighs, holding her in place as he ravished her with all the strength he had in his muscles. 

“Such a good girl— _fuck._ You gonna come? Wanna come for me?” His tongue created a line up her throat, a line of something wet that made her shiver. She felt his teeth nibble at her jaw. Her head moved down, he was staring down in her eyes, his smirk a model of the devil. She smirked back at him, moaning as his mouth found hers.

* * *

This was new. It was all new. Nearly four hours ago, he was yelling at her. Giving her all the reasons he didn’t belong in this bathroom with her, and she believed him. It made her heart crack, because the look he gave her wasn’t the one he had plastered on his face as he fucked her into the wall. It was all or nothing. It was pleasure or pain. It was this or never get the chance again. She took it. It was hers and it was his. The tension broke loose and he took it back like a blade running down the side of his sternum, he let her have all of him. Something had cracked and it no longer stopped him in his tracks. He ran. He did it because it was the only way to fight the torture of it all.

He’d fight with her. It was a petty fight. Always. It was everything that made them _them_. He could’ve sworn the fog got to his head. Then, he backtracked to the moment the smell of her hit him like a fucking ball of 

lamen, but he craved it. 

Their teeth had been clashing, a kiss that was nowhere near soft or meaningful, a kiss full of darkness and hate. A kiss full of the fire that had been burning them both alive. 

…. And yes, they both knew everyone thought it was wrong. 

Hell, even they did. 

Hermione didn’t care nor did Draco as his teeth bit hard onto her bottom lip, dragging it down and releasing it with a resounding smack. 

_All or nothing. It was pleasure or pain. It was this or never get the chance again._

“I’m coming, you’re making me come— shit!” Hermione’s back collapsed against the wall, her breathing erratic and her skin coated with sweat. Her lips felt the most bruised and swollen that she had ever felt. Kissing; Draco Malfoy would become her greatest weakness, yet it had made her feel the most alive. 

_Never get the chance again…_

She wanted every chance she could get. 

His fingers finally slipped out of her. His breathing matched hers. She watched as his hand came up to her mouth, his fingers traced them in circles. She knew he wanted her to taste herself. 

So she did. 

His eyes went full darkness. Clouded achievement that she swore engulfed her as if she were the moon that stood bright behind them. 

“I want a taste too.” His fingers left her mouth and his head inched closer towards her, his tongue intertwined with hers. 

She felt him harder than ever on her thigh. 

_They weren’t done, were they?_

She was shaking and her legs threatened to give out, they would’ve much earlier if Malfoy hadn’t been pinning her to the wall. 

“Granger. Do you want more?” He asked her, his tone serious and the expression gave off genuine emotion. 

She smiled at him momentarily. 

Hermione nodded, her eyes glassy as she looked up at him once more. Her lips were slightly parted and she moved against his hips more. 

“Yes— Malfoy..” 

“Tell me what you want me to do, _tell me.”_

 _“_ You know exactly what I want,” 

She was nearly laughing. He was not. 

His hand reached under her chin, pulling it up. 

“I do love getting into your head when you allow me, but right now I want to hear you say it. I want you to look me in the eyes and give me what I really want. What _you_ want. This is your choice, Granger. Tell me, before they find out we’ve been missing for hours.” His breath hit her cheek again, earning a small sigh that left her lip that looked like bleeding roses. 

She knew he needed to hear it. Every time a sound would leave her mouth, she wanted to speak. But her sentences were nearly incoherent. She tried, she tried for him because that’s what really got him off. He liked them to be vocal, that’s one thing she would take from this experience. 

Her eyes left the wall and she looked up right at him and said, “Fuck me, and don’t take your time. Just fucking—” Her front was immediately connected to the surface of their counter. The mirror right in front of them, staring hauntingly down at them. 

_Oh…_

His hands were feeling the backs of her thighs. Tracing circles around them, studying her. Taking her in. Feeling her and _remembering her,_ because it’d possibly be the only good thing that he would ever be given. She gave him that. All of it and he took it in like a drug. 

She heard his belt drop down to the ground and his trousers unzip, as he pushed against her firmly, feeling the heat and strain of his cock, she’d also felt the fabric of his trousers. He’d kept them on. 

_That would cause such a mess…_

She smirked. 

She was going to fucking make a mess on him. 

And thank _Merlin_ she was on a contraception. 

Hermione lifted herself up a bit to let the robe fall and let herself be bare to him. It somewhat made her heart pound aggressively again, knowing she’d never been this _exposed_ to anyone. She was too lost in lust to care. She wanted him to see her drip for him. 

Her hips wiggled against his cock, feeling it nudging her entrance. 

“Please.. I want to be filled, Malfoy.” The words had left her mouth so quickly, she hadn’t realized he’d already slammed inside of her. Her hands struggled to stay still on the glass, trying to hold her up as he pounded her. 

“Always wanted this… feel so fucking good. Need to feel you come around me.” He rasped out, his left hand came around her stomach, wrapped tightly around her body and using her to ram herself harder against him. She met his hips again, fucking herself on him. Skin had echoed in the bathroom, their sounds creating songs off the walls. 

If this was anything like her dreams, it’d be outdone and over with. This was an intense feeling of drowning lust and _hate._ He’d been fucking her against their counter, his hand finding it’s way to her clit again. She felt him rub the bud in motions not even she could keep up with in her head.

“Oh, gods… fuck! You feel so good inside me, more… harder.” She hadn’t realized what she was truly saying, words leaving her mouth and he’d somehow happily obliged every single request. 

She could feel it burning. Her core coiling harder, begging to snap as he worked faster on her clit and his 

hips slamming against her arse at a punishing speed. It felt so good, she couldn’t gasp. She couldn’t ask for fucking air. 

Her legs had shook hard again. The hand that had been holding her hip in place, had slithered up her spine and into her hair, pulling it back so she could look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes wandered to his own, the grey had vanished and his face was twisted into pure pleasure and gold. 

“Fucking look at yourself, Granger.. watch me fuck you in our mirror. Watch me make you come… watch as I come inside you..” it’d been something that sounded like everything and more to her ears, she whimpered louder. Screaming. They’d been fucking each other till their bones almost shattered. 

“I want my name on your tongue when I make you come, do it.. fucking come for me.” 

She screamed. 

Everything that had built up, was bursting at the seams. 

She tightened hard around his cock and he too was trembling, his thrusts no longer in that same dangerous rhythm. 

“ _Ooooh!_ Fuck… fuck! I’m— _Draco!”_ That was all her voice could allow her to speak. Her teeth suddenly clamped down hard on her lips and she felt the blood, tasted the blood. That had made her feel more. Everything… 

“ _Hermione.. fuck! Shit— coming inside you—”_

And he did. 

She watched him in the mirror, and she couldn’t imagine witnessing anything more beautiful than the sight that was right in front of her — or _behind_ her. 

His hair was messy and his cheeks were slightly tinted pink. He was biting down hard on his own lip. 

“Oh my god…” The words were filled with her breath, shaking with each movement from her mouth. She needed it out, so she said as much as she could muster up in that moment. 

And there was so much.. The mess she’d left on him. The path of tears that had come out of her eyes earlier when she came hard against the wall, her face nuzzled against his shoulder. It was almost as if reality had finally come crashing down. Pushing them both away from each other, though it hadn’t been out of distaste or mortification. It was shocking and it was something that made their brains tick harder. It was mutual pining and something greater than lust. 

It was a shadow of everything that could’ve been them long ago. 

They heard a knock at the door. 

They froze. 

“Are you lot done in there?” The voice vibrated through the door and it sounded familiar. 

“Draco? Mate?” It was Theo. 

Fuck. 

Did he know they were stuck! 

She immediately found her robe and tied it tightly around her trembling body. They heard the doorknob click and then the figure was undoubtedly Theodore Nott. 

His eyes moved from both Draco and Hermione. 

He smirked. 

“Ahh… I knew that little trick would work! Finally, you two shagged it out—” 

Draco stepped in front of him, almost blocking Hermione’s few of the pretentious Slytherin that had apparently planned this. 

“Nott! What the hell do you mean by _little trick?_ What the fuck did you pull now!” Draco’s features had clearly gone hard again, his jaw clenching and his ears steaming. 

Theo backed up. 

“Mate— clearly, _I mean_ look at you both. You look properly fucked. All I did was push the notion and nudged it a little.. with some— with magic.” He stammered. 

Draco stepped back and his eyes traveled back to Hermione’s and then looked right back at a smirking Theo. 

“It’s unfortunate.. no it is.. That you thought this was okay!” 

“Draco..” 

“She was ready to claw my eyes out! You can do these jokes to me.. but not her! Especially when she hadn’t known a bit of how I feel about her, she probably thought I was going to hurt her for whatever the fuck this was.” He gestured between him and Theo and then the bathroom. The unlocked door. 

Hermione’s heart raced again. 

_How I feel about her._

The words made her head spin. 

He..

Theo grabbed Draco’s shoulder. 

“I knew you weren’t going to, Malfoy. I think she knows that in some way as well, it’s clear you two have fallen for each other. It’s been clear for months, years with you though..” Theo looked up from his lashes and he smiled at Hermione. 

Then he turned and left. 

She stood there. 

“Hey!” Draco shouted but no one replied. 

“You… I.. What..” Was all she could say. 

His feet moved and he walked straight to her. Small steps, but ones that meant he had the whole world of an explanation on his tongue. 

“This.. I wouldn’t have done what I did with you, if that weren’t true.” His hands came up and they landed on either side of her sullen cheeks, rubbing them. 

She leaned into them and smiled. 

Her eyes like honey dew and her heart filled with warmth. 

“I know. I know that now, _Godric.._ of course I do. I’ve fallen for you too, Draco. I don’t know how that has come to be.. but it’s like you’ve watched the world in the same black and white motion picture as me. It was interesting and it was enticing. It was everything I needed. That I still need.” Her head lifted off his palm and she left a soft kiss to his chin. 

It was odd. Things had changed in a matter of almost five hours now. She’d gone from confused to why she was locked in her bathroom with her supposed enemy.. and _crush._ To having been ravished and confessing she’d fallen for a snake. A snake with the ability to feel beneath everything. Just like her. 

_Just like her._

**_FIN._ **

  
  



End file.
